El espejo
by Evaa-Kagomee
Summary: Ambos son príncipes de distintos lugares .Un compromiso,un secreto,un espejo,sucesos paranormales,asesinatos son los que harán que todo cambie... "Tú...¿eres mi otro yo?"


**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece,todos pertenecen a la famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi.

–No...no me la quiten por favor...

Una lágrima escapó de su ojo al ver a su pequeña bebé en brazos de aquel maligno ser .Su respiración era agotada,sus ojos verdes estaban transparentes,sus mejillas estaban empapadas debido al llanto,su cara demostraba la impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

–!No...por favor¡ –suplicó una vez más en vano,mientras que de sus ojos no dejaban de caer pequeñas lágrimas transparentes .El hombre enfrente suya embozó una sonrisa maligna. –

–Tranquila,ella se criará cómo si fuera mía... –

–No... –susurró ella,negándose a aceptar la realidad mientras empezaba a forcejear. –!Suéltame,suéltame devuélvemela¡ –gritaba con rabia y dolor mientras que trataba de romper las cadenas que la mantenían atada a la pared. –

–Sabes que es inútil...Pero aún así lo sigues intentando... –susurró con voz cabizbaja aquel hombre,negando con la cabeza .Alzó un brazo e hizo un rápido movimiento,de la nada aparecieron dos hombre musculosos. –Eres patética...

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de recibir un gran golpe en su barriga .Su rostro se descompuso,el dolor cada vez aumentaba más,a cada golpe que le daban .Luego de minutos ya no se podía mover,estaba segura de que más de un hueso se había roto,sobretodo alguno de las costillas .Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y escupiendo sangre abrió sus ojos,los cuales estaban morados debidos a los golpes,y enfocó su vista en el pequeño ser que sufriría todos sus errores... Aquel hombre se dio media vuelta,dejando allí a la mujer llorando y mal herida,a punto de desangrarse.

"_Perdóname mi bebé...perdóname...yo lo único que quería era que fueras feliz...perdóname..." _Pensaba la mujer mientras sentía cómo unas últimas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos esmeraldas .Poco a poco sintió cómo su cuerpo empezaba a sangrar por todos los lados,estaba segura...ese sería su fin,pero antes hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano,metió su mano en el bolsillo de su vestido,y de allí saco un colgante dorado,levemente lo abrió,y entonces se vio ahí con su bebé,sonrió antes de que su agarre se aflojara y cerrara sus ojos...

"_Perdóname...mi niña..."_

_**Seis años después...**_

–Entonces,el trato queda cerrado.

–Sí .Ahora sólo falta decírselo a ambos.

Ambos hombres se miraron con una sonrisa mientras estrechaban sus manos .Pero nadie sabía,que desde aquel instante la vida de dos jóvenes cambiaría por completo...

_**Dieciocho años después...**_

**Inglaterra .Castillo del Rey.**

Divisó por fin a aquella pequeña figura,causante de su gran cansancio .Sonrió satisfecho,!por fin¡ Sigilosamente se acercó,con mucho cuidado procuró que no lo viese .Dio media vuelta y se acercó lentamente por atrás .Hasta que finalmente,!la capturó¡ Él era un joven de pelo tan negro cómo el firmamento nocturno,corpulento,de sonrisa encantadora,pero sobre todo,lo que te dejaba sin palabras eran sus hermosos ojos color dorado,tal era ese color que parecía oro fundido .Era simplemente un hombre atractivo que hacía que todas las chicas se volvieran locas por él .Así era él.

–¿Pero qué...? –exclamó sorprendido y algo asustado .El pequeño se vio envuelta en unos fuertes y musculosos brazos,que enseguida reconoció .Hizo un puchero y trató de zafarse de su agarre,pero todo resultó ser inútil. –!Suéltame tío Inuyasha¡ –exclamó ya desesperado,empezando a enfadarse,su tío se rió por lo bajo. –

–Jamás .Ésto te pasa por hacer correr a tu querido tío durante media hora detrás tuya,pequeña diablo. –le comentó sonriente mientras la apretujaba contra sus brazos,haciendo que ella casi se asfixiara y se volviera de color azul. –

–!Te advertí que nunca me ganarías al juego de las escondidas,pero tú no me hiciste caso¡ –le recordó la pequeña empezando a enfadarse debido a su impotencia por hacer nada .Él soltó una risita. –

–No me hagas reír,!nadie me gana a ese juego¡

–Yo sí. –exclamó triunfal el pequeño mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco .Su tío al sentir aquel agudo dolor la soltó,ella rápidamente aprovechó y salió corriendo. –!Jamás me alcanzarás¡ –farfulló alejándose,volviendo a esconderse por el amplio jardín. –

–Maldita niño...-se quejó él emitiendo leves sonidos de dolor,!le dolía mucho¡ Tenía dientes afilados .Suspiró,justo cuando iba a volver a buscarla una voz lo detuvo. –

–!Señorito Inuyasha¡ –exclamó una de sus tantas sirvientas,acercándose al joven. –

–¿Qué?

–Su padre lo llama señorito.

–Entiendo. Puedes retirarte. –le dijo,ella inmediatamente sonrió e hizo una reverencia para alejarse de allí. –

Suspiró,cogió aire y gritó a todo pulmón;

–!Escucha Shippo,el abuelo me llama así que nuestro duelo tendrá que esperar¡

No escuchó nada así que supuso que el pequeño había cogido uno de sus berrinches .No dio importancia y entró a su casa,más bien denominada cómo 'mansión' y es que eso era;una mansión .Se sentía honrado,pues era uno de los candidatos al heredo del trono,sin contar a su brillante hermano,pero resultaba fastidioso a veces cuando,cómo era tan grande se perdía .

Al entrar vio a varias sirvientas limpiar tranquilamente,las saludó a la gran mayoría que sonrieron y se sonrojaron mientras volvían a su trabajo .Todas,excepto una que lo miró un tanto inquieta .

Llegó a la última habitación de todas,la última del extenso pasillo .La puerta más grande de aquella mansión .Se acercó a ella y golpeó varias veces la puerta,hasta que una voz autoritaria habló;

–Pase.

Él inmediatamente lo hizo,abrió la puerta para dejar ver el gran despacho de su padre,el Rey de Inglaterra .Al principio su padre no lo había visto pues revisaba tranquilamente algún papeleo de por medio con sus gafas puestas .Pero al verlo,se las quitó y se le quedó mirando.

–¿Necesitabas algo,padre? –preguntó tranquilamente mientras que tomaba asiento. –

–Así es Inuyasha. –le afirmó sus padres,e inmediatamente empezó a hablar. –;Cómo sabes tú eres Inuyasha Taisho,y eres el príncipe de Inglaterra .Por ello,a veces es necesario sacrificarse para notificar el trono... –decía con tono amable que inmediatamente le dio mala espina a Inuyasha. –En fin...estás comprometido.

–!¿Qué?¡ –exclamó él sin poder creérselo,con los ojos abiertos al igual que su boca,casi al extremo de quedarse sin mandíbula. –

–Lo que escuchaste.

–Pero...!¿cómo?¡ ¿cuando? ¿por qué? –preguntaba sin parar un poco inquieto,!eso no podía ser¡ Seguramente sería un sueño,!que decía¡ una pesadilla... –

–Fue hace algún tiempo .Yo y el padre de una joven hicimos el pacto de que cuando ustedes tendrían la edad requerida para casarse,es decir ser mayor de edad se casarían .Y dentro de una semana ella cumple ésta fecha tan señalada,pero he querido decírtelo antes para que no te tome todo tan sorpresivo. –explicaba tranquilamente,a cada palabra el rostro de Inuyasha parecía estar más blanco. –Ah,por cierto haz las maletas,mañana partiremos a Tokio para que conozcas a tu futura esposa .Te dejo éste día para que te despidas de todos tus seres queridos.

–!¿Crees que me casaré por dinero?¡ –explotó él realmente enfadado,!él jamás sería capaz de hacer una cosa así¡ –

–Lo harás y punto Inuyasha Taisho.

–!No quiero¡ Seguro que si mamá estuviera aquí no permitiría lo que estás haciendo conmigo,!No soy un juguete¡ –Bramó mientras salía furioso de la habitación,dando un tremendo portazo. –

La mirada de su padre,Inu No Taisho entristeció mientras que se sentaba en su sillón y se daba un masaje en su sien,justo en ese momento,en su mesa vio la foto de una hermosa mujer de hermosos ojos cafés.

"_Izayoi...¿crees que me haya equivocado?"_

Inuyasha llegó furioso a su habitación,sentía a su sangre arder de la furia .Tiró varias cosas,rompiéndolas,hasta que finalmente se agotó y cayó rendido en su cama,!él no quería casarse y menos por dinero¡ Siempre soñó con que se enamoraría de alguna jovencita dulce,con la cual se se sintiera bien .Pero aún no la había encontrado,!y Dios sólo sabía que clase de prometida le tocaría¡ De seguro que era una niña de papá malcriada,de esas que se la pasaban todo el día chillando y ordenando...!se quería morir¡

**Tokio .Castillo del Rey.**

-Señorita,¿necesita algo más? –preguntó amablemente una de sus sirvientas con una sonrisa fingida,lo que de verdad deseaba era salir corriendo de allí. –

–No,puedes retirarte. –le contestó una voz carente de sentimiento,una voz que asustaría a cualquiera .La chica sonrió con dificultad y casi salió volando de la habitación. –

Al verse envuelta en la soledad cerró sus ojos,respirando tranquilamente,luego los volvió a abrir y se quedó quieta,mirando el techo .

Al rato otra sirvienta pegó en su cuarto .Ella,que había estado durmiendo todo aquel tiempo le indicó que pasase con voz suave causada por el sueño .Su sirvienta pasó adentro,le sonrió nerviosa mientras que se acercaba lentamente a ella.

–Señorita,su padre la llama... –le informó con voz temblorosa,ella apenas abrió sus ojos. –

–Está bien.

Simplemente le contestó eso mientras se levantaba del sillón dónde antes descansaba tranquilamente para ponerse las zapatillas .En esos minutos,la sirviente no quitó su mirada de ella .La veía...nunca fue una chica de muchas palabras y sonrisas,cómo todos los amos que había tenido hasta hacía poco,cuando recién comenzó a trabajar en la mansión hacía ocho u nueve años,en ese instante ella sólo era una pequeña niña tímida,pero era extraño,ella siempre trató de ser su amiga cómo había sucedido con la niña de la anterior niña,pero ella,nunca le dio aquel afecto .Jamás le regaló una sonrisa,jamás le regaló una mirada cálida,de esas que llegan al alma .Hubo un tiempo en el que pensó que la odiaba,pero con el tiempo descubrió que trataba de la misma manera a las sirvientas .No le gustaba mandar,era extraño,pero no era la típica princesita mimada,jamás la escuchó hacer un berrinche ni nada parecido .Siempre mantenía ese rostro sombrío,inexpresivo .Pero así era,y la verdad es que agradecía a Dios que no fuese una mimada llorona a la que tuviera que soportar... Su ama tenía hermosos ojos chocolates,en los que no se veía nada,estaban.._vacíos,_era cómo si le faltase el alma a aquel cuerpo .Su tez era pálida cómo la misma nieve .Era delgada y tenía una larga y rebelde melena azabache hasta su cintura,realmente hermosa .Pero ella parecía..._un robot ._

–¿Sucede algo malo? –Su voz serena la sacó de sus pensamientos,ella se percató de que la sirvienta no le quitaba la mirada de encima suya,y jamás le agradó que la miraran. –

–No descuide señorita.

–Iré a ver a mi padre... –susurró ella a la vez que se levantaba y salía de su cuarto para introducirse por varios pasillos que parecían laberintos. –

"_¿Que querrá ahora?" _Se preguntaba mientras pegaba en una puerta de roble,enseguida una voz le indicó que pasase,ella así lo hizo dejándose ver junto a su padre.

Su anciano padre la miró,se notaba en él las notables arrugas,pero no eran demasiadas .En su pelo negro yacían ya algunas canas,su mirada azulada era cansada.

–Gracias por venir,Kagome. –le agradeció el hombre con una sonrisa sincera,ella no dijo nada,simplemente se le quedó mirando con cara inexpresiva .El hombre sonrió,raras veces eran las que ella le dirigía la palabra o simplemente lo miraba. –Deseo explicarte algo...toma asiento. –le pidió,ella así lo hizo .Él se preparó mentalmente,y entonces comenzó a hablar. –;Verás...estás prometida... –le dijo directamente,mirándola a los ojos .Esperó alguna reacción,pero nunca llegó. –

–¿Con quién? –simplemente preguntó,con su rostro inexpresivo habitual .Su padre suspiró mirándola con tristeza..._"ni con ésto puedo hacerla reaccionar..." _Pensó dolido mientras que sus ojos se transparentabas. –

–Con Inuyasha Taisho,el príncipe de Inglaterra .Cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad,dentro de una semana los casaremos.

–Está bien. –dijo ella levantándose de su asiento,dispuesta a marcharse de allí. –

–¿Vas a aceptar,así sin más? –le preguntó su padre mirándola fijamente,ella se dio media vuelta. –

–Es lo mejor .De nada me servirá llorar por algo que se decidió hace mucho tiempo,¿no crees? –le preguntó con un deje de ironía,con ojos vacíos,sin vida mientras dejaba aquel cuarto. Su padre suspiró,pero sonrió malignamente,todo estaba bien mientras ella no despertara... –

Ella,Kagome Higurashi caminó de nuevo por aquellos pasillos hasta entrar de nuevo en su cuarto .

Allí ella se desvistió y entró a su cuarto de baño privado,llenó la bañera y se sumergió en ella .Luego de unos minutos salió con su pelo totalmente empapado,cogió una toalla y se la revolvió en su cabello,al igual que se enroscó otra en su cuerpo .Se secó el pelo con su secador mientras se ponía un camisón y miraba el atardecer,su pelo cayó seco en forma de cascada,ella salió de su cuarto de baños,pero justo en ese momento se quedó mirando su espejo .Segundos más tardes,su ella misma se reflejó en aquel espejo,pero era diferente a ella..._Ella _si tenía vida en sus ojos,ella si sonreía,ella si _sentía.. _Ahora mismo tenía su rostro empañado en lágrimas,mientras que gritaba.

–¿Ya te has enterado,cierto? –le preguntó hablando con el espejo .La chica levantó su mirada y la observó con tristeza. –

–!Yo no quiero casarme¡ –confesó entre lágrimas. –

–Yo tampoco .Pero sabes que de nada servirá llorar.

–Lo sé pero...no puedo evitarlo... –dijo ella limpiándose sus lágrimas,para luego su mirada volverse fría,malvada,inhumana. –Tal vez si haya otra opción...si lo matas.

Un silencio inundó la habitación .La chica de fuera del espejo se quedó en silencio,mirándola con ojos fríos.

–No soy como tú. –comentó despectivamente mientras que tapaba el espejo con una pequeña manta. –

"_De verdad...que yo no soy cómo tú..."_


End file.
